1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a clamping apparatus, such as a hose clamp, having a coiled band and a retainer for keeping the coiled band in a coiled position, wherein projections projecting from an inner band of the coiled band limit movement of the retainer in a direction along a longitudinal axis of the band.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Conventional hose clamps have a coiled band and a buckle to keep the coiled band in a coiled position. The conventional coiled band can have one free end, also known to those skilled in the art as a locator, that transitions into an outer band at a location of the retainer. The conventional coiled band can have another end, opposite the free end, which typically transitions into an inner band of the coiled band. The coiled bands of many conventional hose clamps are pierced to form surface irregularities used to operate or tighten the hose clamp; however, pierced areas on the band create stress points or areas that significantly diminish the strength of materials and thus weaken the band.
In conventional hose clamps, the coiled band forms a generally circular but often irregular opening in which a hose is positioned. A conventional gripping tool is used to pull the free end of the band to decrease the diameter of the coil and thus tighten or compress the hose.
After the free end is pulled and the hose clamp is tightened, in conventional hose clamps the free end is bent radially outward to form a shoulder surface that locks against the buckle and thereby prevents the hose clamp from loosening.
In some conventional hose clamps, the buckle forms a shoulder with the inner band of the coil, typically on both sides of the buckle. When a hose is pressurized, the internal pressure can force the hose material radially outward into open shoulder regions and thereby form undesired leak paths, for example between layers of a composite hose.
It is apparent that there is a need for a durable hose clamp that has a simple construction and that can be easily produced. It is also apparent that there is a need for a hose clamp that has an internal periphery that eliminates shoulder regions or abrupt surface transitions and/or that farther approaches the shape of a circle, in an effort to eliminate undesired leak paths.